


Pop Goes The Radar

by PickleGarden



Category: Rocko's Modern Life, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Trying to break down Robotnik's Radar.   The Void brings in four unlikely heroes to help Sonic and the Knothole Freedom fighters.





	Pop Goes The Radar

Mission failed..... The mission to destroy Robotnik's radar in the Great Unknown was a bust. Antoine ruined it all by screaming because he thought he was being chased by a dark shadowed figure. Sally decides to regroup and everyone else heads back to Knothole. 

"Why do we even bring you along on these missions?" Rotor said.

"Way to Ant!" Sonic said in disgust. "Way past uncool!" 

"But the figure is real! Why won'ting you believe me!" Antoine asked. 

"If you had not screamed the way you did, we would've deactivated Robotnik's Radar!" Sally tells him. 

"Now he might track down the location of Knothole with it." Rotor added. 

"I'm sorry! How can I...." stammered Antoine. "Forget it, Sugah! Where is this shadow figure you claimed to have seen?" Bunnie said walking by him. "If Robotnik finds Knothole with that Radar," Sally says. A noise was heard from above. The sky looked like it was going to open up. Antoine points up, "SEE! WHAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU! SHADOW FIGURE WAS EEN THEE SKY!" 

Out comes The Void. "For once, you're right, Antoine!" Rotor said. "I think we better hold onto something, Sal!" said Sonic. "Oh, no! It's the Void! Robotnik is probably using it once he saw us try to break his radar!" Sally said. Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine all held onto dear life. Sonic joins them. 

Meanwhile, on Earth at a town called O-Town. Rocko the Wallaby walks out of his house and gets the newspaper. Noticing a brisk wind, Rocko breaths the fresh air. Across from him was Heffer Wolfe his best friend. "Morning, Hef!" Rocko greets his friend. "Morning, Rock! Man I wonder where all this wind is coming from?" asked Heffer. Rocko looks up at the sky and he sees a black hole forming into The Void. Jumping mid air with his eyes sticking out, "By golly Heff! What is that hole in the sky?" Rocko sounded startled. 

Filbert runs down the street, "THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR!" 

"Filbert? Do you know something about that black hole in the sky?" asked Heffer. "Of course I do! The sky is shrinking and it's going to swallow up the Earth! There's nothing we can do!" Filbert said. Rocko orders his friend, "QUICK! GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" 

Heffer, Filbert, and Rocko all hold onto a tree in Rocko's front yard. The Void's wind was at maximum power. No matter how hard Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert tried to hold on, The Void's strength was stronger. Heffer was the first that got sucked into the vortex, then Filbert and Rocko followed. 

"SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!!!!!" Filbert yelled. Really Really Big Man saw the whole thing with his binoculors and says, "I must go and save them!" Then he too was sucked into the Void. Ed Bighead saw the whole thing and runs back inside his house, "YES! YES! FINALLY! BEV! BEV! GREAT NEWS! ROCKO, HEFFER, AND FILBERT ARE GONE FOR GOOD!" 

On Mobius in the Great Unknown, The Void's wind was beginning to weaken. Before it closes, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, and Really Really Big Man landed in front of the Freedom Fighters. 

"That wasn't a shadow figure, Antoine. That was The Void." said Sally. "Sorry we didn't listen to you before." said Sonic. "Thating is fine." Antoine shrugs it off. 

Rotor and Bunnie see Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, and Really Really Big Man. "Oh mah stars! Who in the hoo ha are y'all?" Bunnie asks them. "We were going to ask you the same thing." Heffer said. "We must be in another dimension." Filbert darted around not knowing where to look. "Where are we? Do you all know?" Rocko asks when he sees The Freedom Fighters. 

"This ain't no other dimension. It's another planet!" explained Sonic. Really Really Big Man decides to bail, "If you guys need me, just call........" Really Really Big Man flew away. Filbert cries, "Way for him to abandon us like that! These could be scary monsters who want to eat us for all we know!" Sally laughs, "Relax, we are the farthest thing from scary monsters." "Tell us who you are." Rotor said. 

"My name is Rocko. I'm a Wallaby!" "I'm Heffer And I'm a Steer." "And I'm Filbert. A turtle. The guy who flew away was Really Really Big Man." 

"Pleased to meet you, Rocko and company! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" 

"Welcome to Mobius. I am Princess Sally Acorn!" "Bonjour, Rocko, I am Antoine!" "Bunnie Rabbot!" "Rotor Walrus." 

Rocko asked, "What was the thing that sucked us here?" "That was called The Void. Invented by someone very terrible who we are at war with." Sally informs them. 

"You guys live around here?" asked Heffer. "No, we live in a place called Knothole. It's a Village. Would you like to come with us?" asked Sonic. 

"We'll tell you guys everything once we get you all there." said Rotor. "Why this Knothole place?" Heffer wondered. 

"It's the only safe place on the planet that's not controlled by our enemy!" Bunnie said. "Come on with us." Rotor tells them. 

Rocko and his friends agree. "Okay, Knothole it is!" Rocko said. "All right! Past cool! Let's all juice on back!" Sonic says speeding up taking, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert with them. 

While at Knothole, Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert tell about their lives to the Freedom Fighters. "We live next door to this angry and edgy frog named Mr. Bighead." Rocko said. "You would not believe all the pranks we pull on him." Heffer laughs. "Everytime I open a book, I turn the page. Then wash my hands!" Filbert says. "I work at the Comic Book Store." Rocko tells them. "Yes, I was adopted by wolves!" Heffer adds. "Whatever you do, when you read a book, turn the page. Then wash your hands." Filbert advised them. 

"Wow, y'all sound like you lead very fun lives!" Bunnie tells them. "What was the deal with that Big Man guy?" asked Rotor. 

"He's a local superhero. He helps you whenever you're in trouble." Rocko explains. "Hmmm, didn't really seem like a superhero to me the way he ran out on you." Sonic said. "Trust me, I'm a way better hero than that loser!" "Your power is speed, correct?" said Filbert. "You bet." answered Sonic. 

Tails flies into the hut. "Hi, guys. Who're they?" 

"These are some creatures from Earth from a land called O-Town." Sally tells Tails. 

"Are they friends?" asked Tails. "They don't seem to pose no threat, but let's check and make sure." Sally said. Getting out her Nicole computer, "Nicole, give me information about Rocko the Wallaby and his friends." "Accessing Sally." 

Filbert was impressed, "WOAH! That looks like something from those sci-fi shows I watch!" 

"Rocko the Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe, and Filbert Shalbach are of no threat to any of you." Nicole says. "That's good." Sally said. 

"Are you guys Freedom Fighters?" asked Tails. "No we're not." Heffer said. "Freedom Fighting? Sounds scary!" Filbert shaked. "Trusting me. Eet ees!" Antoine said. 

"We don't know anything about Freedom Fighting. Say, Sonic. You're very popular where I'm from. You're from a console called Sega. You got a video game, a cartoon, and a comic book." Rocko tells him. "Hear that? Not just earth. Maybe I got a very popular following maybe all over the universe!" Sonic said. 

"No time to be self absorbed Sonic!" Sally says. "Excuse him you guys. Sonic can be full of himself at times." "Now that we told you about us, tell us about you." Rocko said. Sonic begins, "When we were 5 we were all happy and having a good time. That was until a day called The Coup happened." 

"The Coup? What happened during this Coup?" Heffer was intrigued. "A mad man named Dr. Robotnik took over our planet. He overthrew my father then banished into that thing you guys came out of. The Void." Sally explains. 

"He invented this machine called The Roboticizer that turns us animals into robot slaves!" Rotor said. "We've been hiding here and trying to take him down evah since." said Bunnie. 

"So sad! So sad! I can just cry for you!" Filbert said. "This Robotnik guy sounds terrible. Sure would hate to run into him." said Rocko. "Got anything to eat around here?" asked Heffer. "Hope you like chili dogs!" Sonic said. "Always with the chilid dogs, Sonic." Sally says rolling her eyes. "There's more food here on this planet trust me." 

Tails suggests, "Can we make them be Freedom Fighters too, Aunt Sally?" "Probably not. Now that they know about our situation it's too late to train them." Sally said.

"You guys can stay in an empty hut we found here in Knothole." said Rotor. "Ve'll show you to your suite!" Antoine tells them. Now Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were staying in a hut in Knothole until they get back to Earth. 

Sonic tells them, "Did I mention Sally and I are dating!" 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the empty hut in Knothole, Sonic uses his speed to arrange furniture inside for Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert to stay in. "Thanks so much for letting us stay here, Sonic." Rocko thanked the hedgehog. "No prob! Always my pleasure to help fellow animals in need! Now how would you all like some Mobius Style chili dogs!" Sonic said to them. 

"I'm in!" The three of them said. Sonic brings some chili dogs to them and they all enjoyed eating them. "You have to give me the recipe for this, Sonic!" said Heffer. "When we get back to earth, we can sell these!" Filbert said. "Best chili dogs ever." Rocko said. "Way past cool guys! Glad you liked them!" Sonic said. Sally walks into the hut. 

"Glad you're all accommodated here." she tells them. "It's not exactly the Ritz Carlton but it'll do!" Rocko said. "What is it, Sal?" asked Sonic. "We need to go back to the Great Unknown to destroy Robotnik's Radar." said Sally. "No interruptions from Antoine this time." said Sonic. "Oh come on, does it bother you Antoine knew something you didn't??" asked Sally. 

"No, maybe yes! Maybe no!" Sonic said indecisively. Sally warns him, "If we don't dismantle Robotnik's Radar, he'll find out the location of Knothole." Rocko decides to join the cause, "Sounds to me like you're fighting for a cause. If you don't mind, can me, Heffer, and Filbert come?" 

Heffer jumps in excitement, "Yes! Please? Can we? Can we? Can We? I always wanted to help out a video game hero!" 

"Are you crazy, Rocko and Heffer! I propose we stay here! We wouldn't know what to do out there!" Filbert freaks out. "We must leave this to the pros! And pros we are not!" Sally said, "I think Filbert is right. You guys stay here in Knothole and no matter what you do, DO NOT leave here!" "Until we find a way for you dudes to get back to Earth." Sonic says. "We can't let Robotnik know you exist." said Sally. "If he knew, it'd be Goodbye O-Town Hello Robotropolis!" Sonic said. 

"Seems fair!" said Rocko. "Good luck Freedom Fighters!" said Heffer. "Is there a phone where we can reach you?" said Filbert. 

"It's official." said Sally. "We're going back to the Great Unknown to damage Robotnik's Radar once and for all!" Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine all cheer. "Where we failed we will succeed!" Rotor said. "Come on, Ant! We'll need for this too!" said Bunnie. "Sacrebleu! Can't I stay here with Rocko?" asked Antoine. "You can just stand there and watch us. You won't have to do a thing." said Sonic. 

Tails wants to come, "I'm coming along too. If I can do it, so can you, Antoine!" Giving in, Antoine agrees to come. "Okay. Radar eet ees!" 

Sonic has his friends cling onto him and he uses his speed to go to the Great Unknown. "Let's juice!" 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert watch them depart. "I'm going to die of boredom here in Knothole." cried Heffer. Filbert cried out, "I can't stay here in this hut for too long. I'm claustrophobic!" Rocko said, "Relax guys! I got some Really Really Big Man Comic Books to help keep us busy! Filbert? Don't you have any board games in your shell?" 

Rummaging through his shell, Filbert takes out some board games. "Alls I got are these ones based on video games." 

Rocko looks through the board games. "These don't look half bad. Let's play!" 

At Robotropolis. Robotnik was sitting on his throne wondering why the Radar hasn't picked up the location of Knothole. "I had that Radar built in the Great Unknown two weeks ago! Why hasn't it picked up Knothole!" 

Wanting more answers, Robotnik calls Snively who's in the other room. "Snively! Come in here at once!" 

"Yes sir!" Snively responded running into Robotnik's room. 

"Are you aware that the Radar hasn't reached the location of Knothole?" growled Robotnik. 

"I'm still working on it, sir!" said Snively. 

"Well work on it some more!" Robotnik shouted slamming his fist on the armrest. 

"There was a signal that I picked up. It would appear that the Void opened when the Freedom Fighters were trying to dismantle it.!" Snively answered. 

"How do you know so much about this!" Robotnik yelled. "I spied on them sir. With a Spy-Orb. So to speak. Saw the whole thing." Snively said. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" shouted Robotnik. "I didn't think you'd believe me. And...and....when the Void opened, three creatures came out of it." explained the lackey. 

"Show me the tapes!" Robotnik demanded. Snively shows him the tapes from the Spy Orb, and Robotnik sees the whole thing. 

"THAT HEDGEHOG! AND WHAT OF THOSE CREATURES I WONDER!" Robotnik said. 

"Let's send some SWATBots over to where the Radar is. In case they come." Snively said. Wacking Snively to the side Robotnik says, "That was my idea you miserable mutant!" 

Calling out his SWATBots Robotnik said, "ATTENTION SWATBOTS! GO TO THE GREAT UNKNOWN TO GUARD MY RADAR!" Then Robotnik continued to rant as Snively stood next to him resentful. "Go ahead hedgehog and Freedom Fighters! Just try to destroy my radar! I just might want those so-called creatures too!" 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On route to the Great Unknown. Sonic and his Freedom Fighter friends prepare to put an end to Robotnik's radar. "There's the radar! Let's do what we came here to to!" Sally said. Sonic and Sally did their Let's Do It To It Handshake. Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine all feel metal grips on their shoulders. 

"Uh, guys......" Rotor said. Antoine just stammered nonstop. "What the ho-ha?" Bunnie said. Sonic and Sally notice something was not right. "What's going on, guys?" asked Sonic. "Something has us and it won't let go!" Rotor said. "Even I can't pry it off!" Bunnie says. In no time at all, before they can take action. Each and every one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters were ambushed by SWATBots. Then captured. Up in a tree there was Really Really Big Man who sees bares witness. 

"Nah, I better not get involved. I only will if Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert get in trouble!" said Really Really Big Man. "No way I'm risking my life for them! Whoever they are!" Back at Knothole. Rocko and Heffer were playing a Pac-Man board game and Filbert was looking out the window. Heffer laughs, "Listen to these instructions, Rock! Move Your Silly Pac Man Playing Piece!" Rocko laughs too, "Oh my gosh! It's like the makers of the game were admitting it was crap!" Rocko and Heffer move their pieces on the Pac Man game and didn't bother to play against each other. 

"Blimey this is so easy!" Rocko exclaims. "I know, right!" said Heffer. "What do you want to play next?" said Rocko. "How about Zelda or Street Fighter!" said Heffer. Opening the boxes to the Zelda and Street Fighter Board Games, Rocko and Heffer observe them. "Based on video game board games! Nothing quite like it!" said Heffer. Rocko said, "These aren't meant to be board games! Look at this! Makes no sense at all! Even if you read the rules!" 

Rocko and Heffer ask Filbert to join them. "You've been awful quiet back there, Filbert!" said Rocko in concern. "You miss O-Town? Pretty sure those Freedom Fighters will help us find a way back! They said they would." Heffer said with assurance. 

"Are you guys even aware it's been three hours! I'm going insane here cooped up in this hut!" Filbert spits out. "It's okay, Filbert! Maybe it takes a while for Sonic and his friends to tear down that radar!" Rocko said. 

"Yes,......but.....but....but! They should've been back by now!" Filbert screams. "Calm down, Filbert! Sonic and Sally said it was best to...." Heffer said. 

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT OUT OF THIS HUT!" Filbert screams running out the door breaking it leaving a Filbert shaped imprint. Rocko and Heffer go after him. "WAIT! WAIT! FILBERT! COME BACK! COME BACK!" 

Rocko tries to use reason with his faint hearted friend. "Princess Sally said we cannot leave Knothole no matter what!" 

"Sally's only the Princess on this planet!" Filbert speaks. "But she's not the Princess of us! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!" 

"FILBERT! FILBERT!" Rocko and Heffer run after him trying to convince him to come back. Running out of Knothole, into the Great Forest, they find themselves in the Dark Swamp. Jumping over puddles, Filbert says, "Oh dear! Oh Dear! So gross! Oh dear! Oh dear! So gross!" 

"Stop! Filbert!" Heffer shouts. "You're only looking for more trouble!" Rocko said. Rocko and Heffer then find themselves jumping over puddles. After getting out of the Dark Swamp, they end up in the Great Unknown. Filbert finally slowed down. Above them was the radar. Rocko and Heffer caught up with their turtle friend. 

"You put us through enough, Filbert! We're going back to Knothole." Rocko orders his friend. "NO! I REFUSE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Filbert yelled. Heffer gets some fruit that was growing on trees. "These looks tasty!" All three of them see the radar. "Uh, Sonic! Come and get us! Filbert escaped and we needed to chase him." Rocko calls. But they soon see that the Freedom Fighters are nowhere to be found. 

"We'll never see O-Town again! I hate Mobius! I wanna go home!" sobs Filbert. "Don't tie yourself in knots we will. We just need to find out what happened to Sonic and his friends." said Rocko. 

Heffer has a bunch of fruit stuffed in his pants. "Hmmmm, this radar doesn't look so hard to break apart." Rocko looks at the radar, "You got a point there, Heffer!" "What if this Robotnik guy sees us wants to have us killed!" Filbert panicked. 

Rocko and Heffer get an idea. "Heffer, give me some of that fruit." "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rock?" asked Heffer. Filbert moans, "I hope you know what you're doing guys!" Filbert shook. 

"It should not be too hard to break a radar!" said Rocko. "Ready......get set........." Heffer says as he and Rocko prepare to throw the fruit at the radar. 

"Why break it when we can JAM it!" Rocko implies! "Exactly.....Radar....about....to....be....." Heffer said. 

"JAMMED!" shouts both Rocko and Heffer as they chuck the fruit into the radar with resulted in a huge explosion! "You did it! You guys actually did it!" said Filbert. 

"It's not over yet, we need to find Sonic!" said Rocko. "When will this adventure ever end!" Filbert whines. "All we need to do is...." Heffer was about to finish then a note flying in the wind lands next to them. They all read it,

DEAR ROCKO, HEFFER, and FILBERT. 

SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS WERE KIDNAPPED. THEY WERE TAKEN TO ROBOTROPOLIS.

IT'S NOT TOO FAR AWAY. ONLY A FEW MILES FROM HERE.

SIGNED A FRIEND

"Maybe Really Really Big Man wrote this." Filbert said. "I overheard him say if we need him just to call." said Heffer. "How will we get to Robotropolis?" asked Rocko. "Guess we'll have to go on foot to find them." said Filbert seeing no means of transport around them. "Hope there's some road signs on the way." said Rocko. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In Robotropolis, Snively sees on the control panel that the radar was destroyed. "Bad news sir! The radar appears to be destroyed!" 

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO!! WHO DID IT!" screamed Robotnik. 

"Well sir a Spy Orb picked up that it was those 'creatures'". Snively explains. 

Robotnik was about to lose it again, then a SWATBot comes in. "Sir, we have captured the hedgehog and his friends!" 

Feeling very pleased, Robotnik decides to forget about the radar, "Well, don't just stand around! Show them to me!" 

A SWATBots shows Robotnik to the room through a screen where prisoners were waiting to be roboticized. "Excellent! Soon you will all be working for me!" Robotnik cackles. Robotnik sends Snively to the room. "Keep your eye on the prisoners and make sure they don't escape!" Robotnik orders him. 

Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and even Tails were all in a damp cell block. Snively walks in. Sonic begins to protest, "Yo! Do we at least get a last meal around here!" Sally said, "Sonic, please! Don't tease anybody!" "She's right. We don't want them even more mad!" said Rotor. Robotnik talks to the Freedom Fighters through a microphone. 

"So, hedgehog! Are you and your friends ready to face the consequences for your actions?!" asks Robotnik. "You had those SWATBots ambush is didn't you!" Bunnie yells in a defiant tone. "FOOLS! You should've thought about that before you destroyed my radar!" Robotnik said. "Oh and by the way. We noticed you made some friends who came out of the Void. Tell me their location!" 

"NEVER! How in the world did you find out about them!" asks Rotor. "I did! I saw everything through the Spy Orbs!" Snively tells them. "Are they really going to make us robots? I can't believe this is real!" Tails whimpers. "I'm speechless! I don'ting know what to think!" Antoine said. 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert made their way to Robotropolis. "Well here we are!" Rocko said. "What'll we do now?" asked Heffer. "Wish we knew. I have no clue about this at all!" said Filbert. 

Back at the cell Sonic yells out, "Once we get outta here! We'll destroy more than your radar, Robotnik......" Snively says, "Excuse me! But no talking in the cell block, soon to be slave!" Sonic gets really angry at Snively, "What're you gonna do about it, Slimely!" 

"Go Sonic! Beat him up!" Tails cheers. "Try to find an escape!" said Sally. "So hedgehog! Before you're roboticized, I want to give you something! You too Rotor and Antoine!" Snively said. "What is it?" dares Sonic. "I don't think we want to know." Rotor added. "You having nothing we wants!" Antoine snaps. 

"THIS!" Snively then proceeds to tongue kiss Sonic which made the hedgehog gag. Snively laughs evilly and sequels, "Now a part of me is inside you, rodent! HA! HA! HA! HA! Do you feel me inside you, hedgehog! You're next Rotor and Antoine!" "You better not try to do that to us." warns Sally. "Or to me and Tails!" said Bunnie. 

"Tongue kiss you females and a child! NEVER! I HATE WOMEN AND CHILDREN! I ONLY LIKE MEN! The Big Round Guy is the same way!" Snively screams jumping up and down. 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were outside trying to find a way into Robotnik's fortress. "Sonic! We're here to save you!" said Rocko. "Can you hear us calling?"! Heffer shouted. "Oh fishsticks! They are not answering us!" Filbert cries. "Gosh please don't let them be dead." Heffer said. "If they are dead I'm going to be sad. They were so nice to us!" Filbert panics. "They can't be!" Rocko said. 

As Snively tries to tongue kiss Rotor, Sonic grabs him by the shirt collar. Roughs Snively up a bit then Sonic opens a barrel full of oil. Sonic dunks Snively's head in the oil. For about 10 seconds Snively was gurgling and can't breathe. Sonic takes him out of the oil barrel then punches Snively in the nose. "Aren't you going to make a snappy comeback at him, Sonic?" asks Sally. 

"Nah, he ain't worth wasting my breath on! Let's juice on outta here!" Sonic says. Robotnik sees Sonic and his friends escaping, "SECURITY TO THE CELL BLOCK! BRING ME BACK THAT HEDGEHOG AND HIS FRIENDS! I WANT THEM ALIVE!" Sonic takes his friends and runs out of Robotnik's fortress. Outside, they meet Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert. "SONIC! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! YOU WERE GONE AND WE JUST HAD TO FIND YOU!" Filbert sobs. 

"Sorry about this, Sonic. Filbert was getting stir crazy." Rocko apologizes. "We told you to never leave Knothole!" Sally said. "But we appreciate your efforts to try to find us." "We were the ones who broke the radar!" said Heffer. "You guys are Freedom Fighters material!" said Sonic. "We admires how you riskeed everytheeng to help us." Antoine said. 

Robotnik sees Snively at the cell block. "SNIVELY! WE HAD A DEAL! IF WE EVER CAPTURED THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS I WAS SUPPOSED TO TONGUE KISS THE HEDGEHOG AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TONGUE KISS ROTOR AND ANTOINE!" 

"Sir, it wasn't my fault they got away!" Snively feebly tries to explain himself. "Oh yes it was! Why did you kiss the hedgehog?! That was the reason he escaped! Don't you get it!" Robotnik insanely roared at his nephew. 

"They tried to drown me, sir! I just wanted a fun cheap thrill. That's why I kissed the hedgehog!" Snively sobs. "Look what that costs us! Come on! Get in the hovercraft!" Robotnik yelled. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Just as Sonic was about to run back to Knothole with his friends. All of them soon find themselves surrounded by SWATBots. "SURRENDER! PRIORITY ONE! SURRENDER BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK!" 

"Man are we number one priority or what!" jokes Sonic. "You can't have any of us! Don't even think of coming near our friends Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert!" Sally shouted. 

Antoine shakes, "WE ARE DOOM-ED! OOOOHHH, WE ARE DOOM-ED!" Filbert hugs Antoine, "You're not the only one who's terrified!" "Sonic! Do something! Anything!" cries Tails. Rotor and Bunnie tried to look for a way out, but SWATbots blocked their path. "It's like we're in a brick wall, sugahs!" Bunnie says. 

Heffer begins to get scared and holds Rocko, "Does anybody have a pen and paper so I can write my will?" Rocko then thinks of a plan. "You know, someone else came in through that Void that brought us here who can help us out!" 

"Is it that superhero?" said Rotor. "Exactly." said Rocko. They were about to call for Really Really Big Man then a hovercraft landed in front of them. Out comes Robotnik and Snively. "Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm not liking this at all!" Filbert shivered. 

Snively was behind Robotnik begging for forgiveness, "Please sir! I was only trying to humiliate the hedgehog before we roboticize him!" "SHUT UP, SNIVELY! I WANT DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE ABOUT IT! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Robotnik shouts then turns to the Freedom Fighters. As well we Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert. 

"Well, well, well." Robotnik starts up, "If it isn't these creatures who were lended a hand to the hedgehog!" Rocko begins to feel some bravery within in, "We're not afraid of you, Robotnik!" Heffer says, "We have a secret weapon that'll get us out of here!" "Secret weapon, hey? Well why don't I see it!" Robotnik said. Filbert talks, "He hasn't come here yet that's why!" 

"Now that I have all of you. Each and every one of you will become my robot slaves! Including you, creatures!" Robotnik sneers at Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert. "They're not exactly creatures sir. They are a wallaby, steer, and a turtle!" Snively implies. Robotnik punches Snively in the stomach, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" 

"You guys, I think it's time." Sonic tells Rocko. "Time for what?" asked Rotor. "Use that secret weapon you have!" said Sally. "Perhaps you can call 'em!" Bunnie said. 

"Right! Let's all do it!" said Rocko. "I'll begin, WHERE ARE YOU REALLY REALLY BIG MAN!" Filbert screams. 

Soon, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, and Rotor join in on Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert calling Really Really Big Man. All of them say, "WHERE YOU ARE REALLY REALLY BIG MAN!" A comet shot out of the sky, then Really Really Big Man comes crashing down and destroys all the SWATBots that all broke into pieces. 

"WHO ARE YOU!" Robotnik yells. "I am Really Really Big Man! Here to stop you in your tracks, Robotnik!" "And what are you going to to do me?" said Robotnik. 

"First of, you are going to have to get by me if you want to kidnap Sonic and all his friends!" Really Really Big Man challenges Robotnik. "Not a problem! Time for a tongue kiss from me, hedgehog!" Robotnik tries to run to Sonic. Then Snively screeched, NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!! If anyone is going to tongue kiss Sonic! It's going to be me," Snively begins to seethe, "And I'm REALLY going to enjoy it!" Really Really Big Man does a karate kick that sends Robotnik flying. Snively runs to Sonic, then he is stopped by Really Really Big Man. "Get a gather at my nipples, servant boy!" 

Extending his nipples into Snively's eyes, Really Really Big Man uses his power to hypnotize Snively. "What did he do to him?" asked Tails. "Wow, those nipples are very useful!" Rocko said. "Is he showing him his future?" Heffer wondered. Now hypnotized, Snively begins to sing and dance, "Laundry! A Great Big Pile of Sweaty Tube Socks......."

"WOO WEE HEE HEE HEE! That was a hoot!" Heffer cheers. 

Now that Robotnik, Snively, and the SWATBots were defeated. Sonic said, "WAY PAST COOL, Rocko!" "Oh don't thank me, thank Really Really Big Man!" Rocko tells Sonic. "Ahhh, it was nothing!" said Really Really Big Man. "What will we do now?" asked Heffer. "We'll go back to Knothole and have a party just for you four!" Sally said. "I just wanna go home! I miss my wife and kids! I'm gonna puke!" Filbert said. They all share a laugh as Antoine joins Filbert to vomit. 

The danger was over. Everyone was back in Knothole. 

Sally gives medals to Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, and Really Really Big Man. "This is for your courage and heroism! You won't ever be forgotten. Thank you so much for helping us!" Sonic runs up to them, "You dudes are the best thing that has happened to us! Hope you can stay longer." 

"We'd love to but, we don't belong here." said Rocko. "Our hearts belong to Earth and O-Town." said Heffer. "It may have been scary but at least we had some fun! Gonna miss you Sonic!" Filbert tells them. 

A party was going on. Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine carried Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert. Really Really Big Man was chowing down on chili dogs. "Save some for the rest of us there..." Sonic tells them. 

"Three cheers for Rocko, Filbert, Heffer, and Really Really Big Man! Hip Hip! Hooray!" When the party ended, Rotor had a rocketship ready that he had built long ago. 

"We promised we were going to send you back to Earth." said Rotor. "This is a rocket that'll take you home, sugahs." said Bunnie. "I'm going to miss you Filbert! Please keeps in touch!" Antoine cries. "Gonna miss you too, Antoine." Filbert said as they both cried together. "Sure was good to meet someone just as cowardly as me!" Antoine said. 

"Wait a sec. How will we be able to program the rocket?" asks Rocko. "Leave that to me! I'll get us back to earth! I can breathe in space!" said Really Really Big Man. 

"I gotta say, Really Really Big Man comes in really really handy!" Heffer cracks a joke that makes him Rocko, Filbert, and the Freedom Fighters laugh. 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were inside the rocket. Really Really Big Man was getting ready to fly with the rocket into space. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Tails, and Antoine all say their final goodbyes as Really Really Big Man flew into space carrying the rocket with Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert inside. 

"You know, dudes. I have a feeling we'll be seeing those guys again!" Sonic said. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Really Really Big Man brought the rocket ship back to Earth. Also, in their home in O-Town. The rocket landed on Ed Bighead's house. "Are we home?! Can someone tell me we're home?" asks Filbert. 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert get out of the rocketship and see they see they crashed on the Bighead's house. Ed Bighead drives home from work to see his house was demolished by a rocketship. " OH NO! WHY! HOW! WHY! HOW! WHY! HOW! BBBBBEEEEEEEVVVVVV!!!! I HATE MY LIFE!" Ed Bighead explodes. Rocko and Heffer high five each other and laugh. "Oh yeah, we're home!" Filbert said as he ran to the arms of his wife, Dr. Hutchison. "No more Freedom Fighting for us!" 

"Got an idea, I should make a comic book about our adventure!" Really Really Big Man says. 

The next week, Kind Of A Lot Comics was selling the latest issue of Really Really Big Man. Rocko and Heffer were selling the comics that were a huge hit. Every citizen of O-Town was lined up to see this new comic. 

The comic book was titled "REALLY REALLY BIG MAN AND HIS ADVENTURE WITH SONIC THE HEDGEHOG". Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were in the comics as caricatures. Under the title of the best selling comic said, "BASED ON ACTUAL EVENTS".


End file.
